vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Berserker (Arcueid Brunestud)
|-|Berserker= |-|Normal= Summary Berserker, also referred to as White Berserker, is the Berserker-class Servant of Monji Gatou in the Moon Cell Holy Grail War. Berserker's True Name is Arcueid Brunestud, the sole survivor of the True Ancestor's royal bloodline, which is believed to be the foundation of vampires. While her vampiric lineage is considered an astounding trait, she is truly an Elemental of the planet more akin to a force of nature. She embodies the consciousness of the World. While she is believed to be a creation of the Moon Cell, her appearance is "fan service" due to the Moon Cell's existence being incompatible with the world of Tsukihime. Her true Master is someone akin to "a young boy in a school uniform" or something of that nature. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, higher with Blut die Schwester | 6-C, higher with Blut die Schwester. Varies with Ultimate One Name: Berserker, White Berserker, Arcueid Brunestud Origin: Fate/Extra Gender: Female Age: Approximately 800 years old Classification: Berserker-class Servant, True Ancestor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Rage Power and Berserk Mode, Reactive Power Level (Ultimate One increases her strength to make it slightly above her opponent's), Hypnosis with her Mystic Eyes of Enchantment, Healing, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation and Statistics Reduction on the Moon with Blut die Schwester (Allows her to warp her surrounding environment into Earth and conceptually reduce her opponent's power to 1/6th on the Moon), Portal Creation (Tore open a hole in space to return to Earth from the Moon Cell), Regeneration (At least Mid, likely High-Mid normally. Low-Godly over time / with lots of energy; should be the same as her Tsukihime counterpart), Servant Physiology, Resistance to Magic (Can casually shrug off virtually any form of modern magecraft and easily pried through Sion's Bounded Fields), Holy Manipulation, Conceptual Weapons (She has developed a resistance to most Conceptual Weapons and believes herself to be vulnerable only those that she has not experienced before, was only knocked over by a point-blank attack from the Black Barrel Replica, one of the Church's most powerful Conceptual Weapons, and got up unharmed), Existence Erasure and Reality Warping, among many others (The Moon Cell couldn't delete her because her Authority eclipsed its own, and even BB would find that task difficult) Attack Potency: Island level (Boasts A+ Rank Strength, making her equal to Heracles), higher with Blut die Schwester on the Moon (While it is an E-Rank Noble Phantasm, it should still be stronger than her normal attacks) | Island level (As strong as before), higher with Blut die Schwester. Varies with Ultimate One (Increases her power to be one step above her opponent, however she is unable to exceed the specs of some beings such as Amaterasu) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Battled against Hakuno's Servant and possesses A-Rank Agility, making her comparable to Enkidu) | Massively Hypersonic. Varies with Ultimate One (Increases her speed to be one step above her opponent) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Stronger than Arturia) | At least Class 25. Varies with Ultimate One Striking Strength: Island Class, higher with Blut die Schwester | Island Class, higher with Blut die Schwester. Varies with Ultimate One Durability: Island level | Island level. Varies with Ultimate One Stamina: High (Servants can fight for an entire day without tiring and continue fighting for as long as they have sufficient mana) Range: Melee range, Unknown with Blut die Schwester (Has a range of "None" with "no limit" to the maximum number of targets) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: As a result of her transformation into a Berserker, Arcueid has lost almost all of her reasoning capabilities, being rendered unintelligible and silently obedient of Gatou's commands. Nevertheless, she is able to match Hakuno's Servant in combat for an extended period of time, making use of various physical attacks and crippling them with the use of Blut die Schwester. After Gatou's death, she regains her sanity allowing her to utilize her power as a "cheat tier servant". Weaknesses: Gatou's misconceptions of her nature have severely limited her powers | Can only reduce her opponent's power on the moon and her Ultimate One skill has a limit Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Blut die Schwester: Blood Sisters: A special quality she possesses that is treated as a Noble Phantasm, it was originally the ability that allowed her to bring a replica of the moon down to Earth as a devastating projectile, like the Crimson Moon once did. It's an method of world configuration that she possesses due to embodying the basic rules of the Earth and the Moon, allowing her to utilize the relationship and difference between the Earth and the Moon as a means of attack. As Arcueid became the Earth's sense of touch, she possesses this Earthly Authority despite originating from the brain of the Moon and being an avatar of the Moon. It is an Authority that allows her to terraform her surrounding environment into her side(the Earth's side). As the Moon's gravity is one sixth of the Earth's, she is able to utilize the difference in gravity as a means of attack, allowing her to conceptually reduce her opponent's power to a sixth of their total power while on the Moon. On Earth it becomes her Authority to increase her specs to be slightly above her opponent's. Class Skills Mad Enhancement: The source of the Berserker class's power, raising their statistics in exchange for a loss of sanity. Due to her Master perceiving her as a god, Arcueid receives all the drawbacks of A-Rank but the benefits of C-Rank, robbing her of her sanity but ranking up all her parameters except Luck and Mana. Personal Skills Mystic Eyes: A skill that denotes one possessing special eyes that can induce magical effects. In Arcueid's case she possesses the Mystic Eyes of Enchantment, which allows her to enchant the souls of those she looks at and those who look at her. However due to a misunderstanding with her master, it does not function properly and has been reduced from an A rank to C rank. Ultimate One (Primordial One): A skill that allows Arcueid to receive power and support from the planet in order to increase her specs to be slightly above her opponent's. When used on Earth or against an opponent that originates from Earth, she can active this skill without any penalty or limitation. However there is a limit to the parameters she can gain, and when used in the Moon Cell, the duration of the skill is reduced. Furthermore, due to a misunderstanding with Gatou she is unable to use this skill. Other Attacks Der Mond: Arcueid screams and applies a regenerative healing factor, allowing her to recover her injuries. Gnaden Sturz: Arcueid leaps into the air and takes the form of a crescent moon, before slashing her opponent repeatedly while yelling "fake". Rail Zeppelin: Arcueid screams and temporarily increases her strength. Key: Restricted | Unrestricted Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Berserkers Category:Antagonists Category:Servants Category:Healers Category:Concept Users Category:Mind Users Category:Portal Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Telepaths Category:Vampires Category:Possession Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 6 Category:Rage Users